The Red Ranger
by SlitherinSnake
Summary: {Wild West AU} A lone cowboy returns to his hometown after years of traveling the harsh desert. What he returns to sparks the beginning of a revolution against the west's most feared criminals. With the help of his trusty steed, Red, Keith sets off to free the western world from the Galra Raiders reign of terror.


"Easy, Red," Keith chided, patting the chestnut mare's side. The horse snorted, pulling eagerly against the reins.

The sun poured over the sandy terrain, burning all that it touched. Yes, the desert was a dry, barren wasteland. But Keith loved every mile of it. It was a quiet and peaceful place; the only sounds being the occasional bird call and a soft rustle in the wind.

But he needed to go back. No matter how pleasant the wilderness was, deep down Keith craved to be with other people. Yet, at same time, he couldn't stand it. It was a strange thing to think about. It really was.

Ever since Shiro had gone missing, he had felt so...lost. He had gotten in a tussle with Sheriff Iverson, gave'em a good pop on the eye, and left his hometown to live in the middle of nowhere. For a year now, him and Red had barely made it through. Keith could see the small buildings huddled between the mountain slopes. Breathing in, he finally made up his mind.

Pulling lightly on the reins, he slowed his horse down from a canter to a steady trot. She toyed at the bit, full to the brim with excitement. He understood her restlessness. She was a smart girl, and she knew home when she saw it.

With some coaxing and a click of his tongue, the horse eventually came to a leisurely walk. At the front of the town stood several hitching posts. Tied to one of the posts was a tall black mare.

Keith fastened Red's lead to the hitching post next to the black mare. As he began to unbuckle her saddle, the cowboy caught a closer glimpse of the settlement. Despite the smoldering heat, a shiver ran down his spine.

The streets were empty. He was almost positive that the town was abandoned.

Except for the creak of wood swaying in the wind, each and every building was dead quiet.

A ball of dread settled deep down in the boy's stomach, making it difficult to breathe. He left his horse's side to investigate.

Venturing into the dirt road, Keith's fingers curled around the knife at his belt. Something wasn't right. If anyone was prone to acting on their instincts, it was him. Yet, even though every bone in his body was on fire, Keith kept walking. He needed to know what happened here. Without warning, the soft crunch of sand echoed behind him.

He wasn't alone.

Before Keith could react, the attacker made the first move, thrusting a cold metal weapon against the back of his head. The boy gripped tightly onto his blade, ready to fight. But, despite his reckless habits, Keith knew he wouldn't stand a chance. The metal pressed against his matted hair. It was a revolver. If he so much as twitched a muscle, the stranger might pull the trigger. He had no choice but to comply. Finally, the individual behind him spoke.

"Don't move. Listen, I don't wanna hurt you...I just need you to answer some questions. Alright?"

The man's gentle yet stern voice struck a chord. All at once, a sweet wave of relief washed over his body.

"Shiro". He muttered, half in bewilderment and half in adoration.

"Keith?" The man exclaimed, greatly perplexed. Slowly, Shiro withdrew the firearm.

Keith spun around, grabbing the man's left hand and pulling him close, wrapping him in a tight hug. The cowboy clung onto him, afraid of somehow losing the man again. Shiro returned the gesture, drawing back so he could look Keith in the eyes.

"Keith, I-It's great to see you, it really is" he stammered. "But we need to leave. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Keith questioned, raising an eyebrow. Shiro was already headed in the opposite direction.

"They'll be here any minute now." Shiro called urgently over his shoulder.

"They? Who's they?" Keith demanded, sprinting after the man.

There was no response. Shiro was too busy unhitching his horse. The mare was an enormous creature, her powerful muscles rippling under a charcoal black coat. And yet, she seemed docile. There was a contrasting calmness in those deep, chocolate brown eyes.

Keith untied Red from the post, climbing onto the horse's saddle. He looked towards Shiro once more, who had also mounted his horse.

"Follow me". Shiro instructed, pressing his heel into the mare's side.

The black horse began to canter before quickening her pace. Red became excited again, breaking into a gallop. It didn't take her like long to catch up to Shiro's horse. They both raced back into the desert, Keith struggling to keep his chestnut mare behind the horse in front of them.

As he grew closer, he noticed a startling difference in Shiro's right hand. There was a rusty iron contraption where his arm once was. He decided not to ask the man about it until they had reached their destination. Wherever that was.

Together, they traveled off into the horizon without a word.


End file.
